


Sunflower

by XxImmortal_WhisperXx



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxImmortal_WhisperXx/pseuds/XxImmortal_WhisperXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a the heiress to the powerful Hyuga clan, one of Japan's oldest clans, Hinata had the world at her feet, until that fateful day when she found out she was pregnant. Disowned, she and Naruto leave Tokyo in search of greener pastures; a promise sustaining them. Tragedy strikes, leaving Hinata to wonder if Naruto will be able to fulfill the promise he made. Companion story to Muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story begins at the ending of Chaper 10 in Muse. It's meant to be a companion story but can also be read alone. Muse is told from Gaara and my OC, Rin's perspective, while Sunflower will be told from Naruto and Hinata's perspective. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Loss**

**Hinata**

"Will you kill your child and remain the obedient little heiress you were raised to be, or will you keep your child and lose everything?"

The words play over and over in Hinata's head as she and Naruto walk down the corridor to her father's study.

_We took the same steps when I first introduced Naruto to father 3 years ago._

"We'll be fine," Naruto murmurs, pausing at the large oak doors.

Hinata tries to smile up at him but winces.

Naruto looks awful. There are bags underneath his usually shining blue eyes. His bright blond locks seem duller somehow. The laughter is gone from his eyes and his lips.

The doors swing open.

Taking her hand, Naruto quietly leads her into the dimly lit room.

They pause a few feet in front of her father's desk.

Her father quietly reads over a few documents before gesturing for them to sit across from him.

After what feels like an eternity, he finally looks up at them

Hiashi Hyuga is a formidable man: owner of Japan's second largest company, head of the Hyuga clan, one of Japan's oldest and most influencial clan, the tan skinned, and dark haired man had a vast empire at his disposal.

Rubbing his temples, he looks at Hinata and Naruto.

"You wanted to see me?" He inquires in his deep voice.

Hinata tenses.

"Um…yes sir," Nartuo says quieetly. "Hinata and I had something we thought you should know…" he trails.

"Well…" Hiashi says, eyebrows raised, "what is it?" His pale eyes burn into her, causing Hinata to look down at her lap.

Naruto clears his throat, "Well, Hinata is pregnant," he says quietly.

"What did you say? Speak up, I can't hear you," he says, massaging the sides of his temples.

"I said," Naruto says louder, "I said that Hinata is pregnant…sir."

A deathly silence falls over the room. Hiashi quietly stands up from his chair, walking to the window. He looks outside at the full moon.

"We can take care of it…" he says, turning to face them.

Hinata hears a loud ringing fill her ears.

_Take care of it._

"Actually sir, we wanted to keep he child and raise it."

Hiashi laughs mockingly, walking over to Naruto.

"Naruto, my boy, you are like a son to me, but please don't be stupid. You can't _take care_ of a child. You don't have what it takes. Why, you're both still children…Look, don't even worry about it at all. I can have the private doctor and staff come over tomorrow and the problem will be gone like that," he says with a snap.

_Problem._

The ringing gets louder.

"Will you kill your child and remain the obedient little heiress you were raised to be, or will you keep your child and lose everything?"

"No!" Hinata hears herself say.

Hiashi and Naruto both turn to her, surprise written on their faces.

"Beg your pardon?" Hiashi hisses, walking his daughter's side.

"What did you just say to me?" he asks, his cold gaze meeting hers.

"We want to keep the child, father," she says firmly, despite her shaking legs.

"You don't get a say in the matter…you're too young to have a child."

"Well….I'm already pregnant…It's too late."

"Hinata, what about your school?"

"I can still study father, it's just a baby."

"JUST a baby?!" he moves closer to her, "what will everyone say when they find out that the heiress to the Hyuga clan is a _whore_?!"

He moves closer to her. Hinata stands up and takes a step back.

"Father…"

"No…not only is she a whore, she's a _dumb_ whore who didn't think to use protection and managed to get pregnant by some orphan nobody. You will ruin this family Hinata. Listen to me, I will have Tanaka come over tomorrow morning. I'll be damned if I let you ruin what those before me worked so hard for."

"I'm keeping the baby," she says, her eyes locking with her father's.

His eyes get cloudly. Hinata goes to take a step back but feels him grab her by the neck.

"You are not…even if I have to rip it out of you myself, you will get rid of that thing."

Tears roll down Hinata's face.

Naruto is instantly on his feet.

"Let her go," he says quietly.

Hiashi roughly lets go of a gasping Hinata.

Naruto tries to grab a hold of her but she pushes him off.

"No father. I am keeping my child."

A metallic taste fills her mouth. Her cheeks begin to burn.

_He slapped me._

"Get out. You are no daughter of mine…Whore! Get out right this instance. Don't you dare show your face around me ever again until you get rid of that bastard you're carrying around. Your sister will take your place. You no longer have the right to call yourself a Hyuga."

She feels Naruto wrap his arms around her from behind.

"Please, let's just go," he whispers, voice breaking.

"Will you kill your child and remain the obedient little heiress you were raised to be, or will you keep your child and lose everything?"

The question plays over and over in her mind.

_I just lost everything._


	2. Mute

**Chapter 2: Mute**

**Naruto**

_This is all my fault._

He stares straight ahead as he and Hinata walk back down the same hall they had just previously walked through.

He reaches down to take her hand but she crosses them against her chest.

"Hinata," he says quietly.

She abruptly stops walking.

The blond walks a few more feet before he notices and stops.

"Hey what's…?"

She runs down the hallway, not once looking back.

"Hinata, wait up!" Naruto screams, running after her.

He reaches the end of the hall and hears the sound of her shoes running down the stairs.

"Hinata!"

Naruto continues to run down the winding staircase until he is in the foyer.

Cold air drifts in through the open front door.

_She went out there?_

Tired, Naruto manages to run out into the cold night.

"Hinata," he gasps, out of breath.

The sound of sobbing fills his ears.

"Hinata!" He closes the distance between them, bending down beside her.

She is lying in the snow, her wails shaking her entire body.

"Ssshh," he whispers, wrapping his arms around her. Naruto cradles her body, lifting her up from the ground. "Hinata," he says, standing up, "Please don't cry…I swear things will be fine."

Her tears continue.

…

"We're here," Naruto says quietly as he lets them into the darkened apartment.

Hinata stares blankly ahead.

"I think Gaara and Rin are sleeping." He hears his own voice crack.

Naruto flickers on the kitchen lights. He removes Hinata's coat and hat, leading her to the table.

"D-do you want some tea or hot chocolate?" he asks weakly.

Hinata says nothing.

"Hot chocolate it is then!" he says, trying to sound chipper.

The blond quietly makes two cups of chocolate.

"All set!" he says a bit too excitedly, walking over to her.

Naruto places both mugs on the table.

"Drink up!"

He takes the seat next to her.

Still nothing from her.

"Hinata, drink it before it gets cold…You were lying in the ice. I don't want you getting sick…"

"I have nothing left."

"You still have me…" he delicately touches her stomach, "And our baby…I swear I'll look after the two of you. I'll work 3 jobs if I have to."

She gingerly places her hand over his, resting her head against his chest.

Her eyes close. Naruto feels a tear hit his arm.

"I'm scared. So scared Naruto…" she whispers.

He kisses the top of her head, "I'm scared too Hinata…"

Hinata buries her face in his chest.

"I promise it'll be okay Hinata," Naruto mumbles weakly, stroking her hair.

Her entire body is shaking.

"Please don't cry," he says, sounding on the verge of tears himself.

…

"Naruto."

He feels someone shake him lightly.

His eyes slowly open. Staring back at him are a pair of grey eyes.

"Ah," he groans, sitting up.

_Hinata._

He's quickly on his feet.

"Where's Hinata?!"

"Relax, she's in my room sleeping."

Naruto smiles. "Rin," he sighs, sitting back at the table, placing his head on the cool countertop.

He gazes at her. Her white, pen-spring curls frame her round face.

She sits down next to him.

"Tell me again, how on earth you managed to get these?" he asks, poking at the spray of dark brown freckles on her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

She swats his hand away, "I was born with them."

"Strange…Brown skin, white hair, grey eyes," he mutters, eyes closing.

"Naruto," her voice snaps him to attention, "How did things go with Hiashi?"

He feels tears rushing to his eyes.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," he says weakly.

She stares at him quietly.

"Mr. Hyuga told Hinata to get rid of the baby."

"…But Hinata didn't want to….and she told him no…" he exhales, "and he hit her and told her not to come back."

Rin snorts, "Figures…Men like him are little more than pigs…"

"And you know the worst part? I just sat there…I couldn't do anything to prevent that from happening. I was so shocked…I just sat there in fear; I was useless."

"He's useless…Not you. You did everything you could…" she sighs, "What's the plan from here?"

He shrugs, "Not sure…Need to find somewhere for us to stay until the child is born."

"What's wrong with here?"

His head drops, "You know what's wrong with it."

"I told you not to worry about the rent, I got you for this month."

"No!" he exhales, "please don't. I don't need any more handouts."

"It's not a handout, moron. It's what friends do for each other."

"I can support myself, okay?!" Naruto looks up at her, "I'm sorry…Just….everything is falling apart."

She doesn't say anything.

"Where's Gaara?"

"Sleeping."

He sits up, "Gaara never sleeps unless…"

"Unless what?" she asks, eyebrows raising.

Naruto shrugs, "Nothing…I'll catch you later…Need to head to school then work…I'm already running late," he mutters, but still doesn't move.

…

_Damnit, I'm going to be late again._

Naruto runs out from the station.

He feels himself slip on some ice.

"Fuck," he mumbles, hurrying to pick up his papers.

He runs in the direction of the university.

…

"Mr. Uzumaki,"

"Please forgive me," Naruto says, bowing deeply, "I overslept and I had to c-"

"You missed the exam."

_What exam?!_

"Is there any way I can make it up?"

The dark haired man snorts, "Make it up? This was the make-up….Let me be frank with you: You're wasting both of our times. You are wasting your money."

The blond drops his head.

"Do you work?" the teacher asks, not attempting to hide his disgust.

"Yes sir," Naruto says, staring down at the floor.

"Excellent! Do that instead….School isn't for everyone…Your kind don't need an education honestly… There are plenty of available jobs out there."

_My kind?_

"I want better for myself," Naruto says quietly.

The man laughs condescendingly, "want better for yourself?! You can't even pass a damn exam."

"I just have a lot going on is all…"

"Spare me the sob story, okay? I've heard them all before. You are just not meant to be here Uzumaki. Look, I don't want you in my class anymore. I spoke with your other teachers and they seem to be feeling the same way….Your best course of action would be to withdraw from the school."

"No. I worked too hard to get here."

"You don't know anything about hard work. How on earth did you even manage to pass the entrance exam? You're a nobody who overstepped the boundaries and got lucky" he leans in and whispers, "…But your luck has finally run out."

…

"You asked to see me?" Naruto nervously asks, walking into the semi-dark room.

Standing beside a table is a tired looking man with salt and pepper hair.

"Let's keep this short Uzumaki: You are a dishwasher. Therefore, you are disposable. We hired you under the condition that you would do your job excellently. We now believe that was a huge mistake. A task as simple as washing dishes, and you couldn't even managed that much? You've missed far too many days of work, you come late, you break dishes….What has gotten into you?"

A strange feeling washes over Naruto. He immediately falls onto his knees, bowing.

"Please forgive me….There has just been a lot going on with school and…"

The man raises his hand, "I'm sorry but we have decided that it would be best to lay you off…"

A sour taste fills Naruto's mouth.

_This can't be happening…_

"Please don't…My girlfriend is pregnant! I need this job," he hears himself yell.

The older man seems taken aback for a second. He is quiet for a long while before letting out a sigh.

"It's been decided…I'm sorry…I…We can give you a month's salary instead of what you would get for the two weeks but that's all I can offer you Naruto."

The blond looks up. Immediately, the man looks away.

"Get up," he mutters.

Naruto slowly stands.

The man reaches into his desk, pulling out a checkbook and a pen.

Naruto notices his hands shaking.

He quietly fills out the check and slides it across the table.

Naruto picks it up and stares at it.

"Sir, I think you made some mistake…This is…"

"For three months, yes I know. That should be enough time for you to find a new job."

"But why…"

He slams his hand on the table.

"I…I was once a scared young man in the very same situation…It was just me and her against the world…" he goes quiet, "You should leave now Mr. Uzumaki…I wish you the best."

…

Naruto clutches the check tightly in his hand.

_What am I going to tell her?_

He slowly walks out of the train station.

_What are we going to do?_

Around him, the sound of voices, and feet against the pavement and cars bustling about drown out his very existence.

_I'm a failure._

He abruptly stops walking. He feels his head grow light. The sounds around him melt into each other.

_I'm nobody._

Tears streaming down his face, he tosses his head backwards and allows himself to cry for the first time since it had all begun.

His tears don't seem to be acknowledged by any person.

The sound of voices and feet and traffic still continue.

Naruto feels the walls closing in around him.

Yet, all around him, life continues.


	3. Daze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating!

**Chapter 3: Daze**

**Hinata**

_2:07 am._

Panting, she rushes into the cottage-like glass building. The place is eerily silent and dark. Hinata runs down the hall, going from room to room but finding no one. A dim light floats from down the hallway, catching her eyes. She rushes to the source, bursting into the studio. Gaara is seated at a table, clay scattered about.

“Gaara-kun,” she chokes out, gasping for air.

The redhead rushes to her side, abandoning his clay. He wipes his hands on his apron before gently wrapping his arms around her shoulder and leading her to the chair he was previously occupying.

“Hinata-kun,” he starts, not even attempting to hide his concern, “what are you doing here at this time?”

“I---” she gasps, “Naruto…” her head falls.

Gaara opens his mouth but no words come out.

“I can’t find Naruto….I didn’t hear from him all day,” she pauses to catch her breath, “He isn’t picking up his phone.”

Without saying anything, the redhead pulls out his phone from his jeans pocket and dials Naruto’s number. No response.

Gaara frowns, “That’s strange.”

Hinata looks up at him, tears in her eyes, “I’m so worried Gaara-kun….I’ve searched everywhere….I…” she looks back down. “I need to find him.”

“First thing’s first, let’s get you something to drink and try and get you to calm down…You shouldn’t be getting worked up like this, it’s not good for the baby.”

…

“Thank you,” she whispers, taking the cup of warm tea from Gaara.

The redhead gives her a rare smile. Sighing, he takes the seat beside her, “Better?”

She nods quietly.

“Is everything going to be okay with you guys?” he asks after a long while.

She opens her mouth, but the _yes,_ never comes out.

“No.” She hears herself say. “Father didn’t…” her voice breaks, “I went to Naruto’s school a few hours ago looking for him and ran into one of his professors who said Naruto decided to withdraw because school was conflicting with his job…But I know Naruto….He worked so hard to get into university…There’s no way he would just withdraw like that,” she pauses to sip from the tea. It warms up her insides. “So I went to his job and his manager told me Naruto had resigned…But he didn’t look at me the entire time he lied to me…”

She takes another sip from the tea, “My guess is that he was kicked out from school and fired…He hadn’t been going consistently because of me…This is all my faul---”

“No, it’s not,” Gaara cuts in, “you haven’t done anything wrong Hinata. You can’t keep blaming yourself.”

“Gaara-kun…”

“You and Naruto haven’t done anything wrong at all…Please stop blaming yourself.”

Hinata places the cup down on the table before looking up at Gaara.

“Maybe my dad is right… We’re still children…We can’t take care of a child of our own. We’re both unemployed now…”

Gaara stands up, running his fingers through his mussed curls. “Ah, I’ll have to call my sister later on to confirm but I think her fiancé’s family has an opening in the family business.”

Hinata is instantly on her feet, “W-what is the job?”

“They’re looking for a paralegal.”

Hinata’s hope vanishes as soon as it appeared, “Oh,” she says simply.

“I’m sure they could train him,” Gaara says with a smile. “I promise I’ll do my best to at least get him an interview.”

Hinata manages a smile. For the first time in a long time, she feels herself relax. However, something begins to nag at her, “Gaara-kun,” she starts quietly.

The redhead looks at her, “Yeah?”

“W-why are you doing all this for us?” she asks, avoiding eye contact.

“Naruto is a good friend of mine…And I’ll never forget how kind you were to me in high school,” he says matter-of-factly.

Hinata looks up at him, a smile brightening her face.

Gaara gives her a small smile in return. “Here,” he says, extending his hand, “Let’s get you home. I’ll go find Naruto.”

…

**Naruto**

_I fucked up badly._

Shaking, he stands up from the bathroom floor. The blond manages to limp out of the stall. He pauses by the sink, steadying himself against the marble countertop. Naruto opens the water and allows it to run for a few moments before placing his head underneath the faucet. The cold water shocks his entire system. Gasping, he lifts his head and pats his cheeks, drawing blood into them.

Heart racing slightly, he manages to stumble out of the bathroom.

“Another drink!” he slurs as he walks to the bar, slumping into a stool.

“Are you even old enough to be drinking kid?”

“Does it even matter at this point? You’ve been giving me drinks all night.”

“I’m not responsible for whatever happens to you,” the bartender mutters, sliding another glass over to Naruto.

_I wonder how I’m going to pay for all this?_

The thought of using the check comes to mind.

_No._

He feels his head get heavy. Naruto struggles to keep his eyes open.

“Hey…kid?”

His entire body warms up. He feels himself enveloped by a calming sensation. Naruto tries to open his eyes but can’t. An arm wraps around his shoulder, lifting him from the seat.

“Naruto what were you thinking?”

_Gaara?_

He tries to call out his name but can’t open his mouth at all.

“It’s fine, I’ll pay for it.”

_Gaara?_

“Hey, can you hear me Naruto?”

_Gaara?_

“Naruto?”

…

“Naruto?” her voice drifts into his ears, rousing him.

“Hinata?” he mutters, slowly opening his eyes.

His eyes come in contact with hers.

He slowly sits up.

“Ah,” he flinches, his forehead bumping against hers.

She makes a small noise and grasps her forehead.

“Sorry Hinata,” he says, pulling her into a hug.

She wraps her arms around his neck.

Neither one of them says anything for a while.

“You smell nice,” Naruto murmurs into her hair.

“We were worried about you Naruto,” Hinata says quietly.

He pulls back to get a look at her, “What do you mean you were worried?”

She smiles at him and takes his hands in hers. “Nothing,” she says, a smile brightening up her face, “We have a doctor’s appointment in a few hours,” she says, playing with his fingers.

He stares at her, confused, “We do?”

_Oh shit the baby._

Naruto lets out a groan and collapses back onto the bed.

“Hinata, I….”

“I know,” she cuts in, still playing with his fingers.

He glances at her, “You do?”

Hinata smiles, nodding.

Relief washes over him. Naruto begins to chuckle.

“Huh? What’s so funny?”

“We’re screwed Hinata…I lost my job and got kicked out of school but you’re so calm about everything.”

“Naruto…”

He closes his eyes, “Maybe your dad is right…maybe we should…”

“No,” she says firmly, “He’s not right… Can we talk about this after the appointment?”

“Yeah sure.”

…

Running his hands through his hair, Naruto walks into the living room.

Gaara is seated on the sofa, Rin snuggled up to him.

Despite his mood, Naruto manages a mischievous smile, “Did something happen last night?” he teases.

Startled, Rin hops to her feet, “I….I need to go water my plants,” she mutters, walking out of the living room quickly.

“Plants?” Naruto asks, confused.

Gaara shurgs.

The blond glances at his watch.

“Naruto,” Gaara starts.

The blond looks at his longtime friend, “What’s up?”

“You don’t have to pretend with me,” Gaara says simply.

Naruto laughs a bit loudly, “What do you mean pretend?”

“You laugh but your eyes tell a different story.”

“What are you even saying Gaara? Rin must be messing with your mind,” he scoffs.

“You don’t have to keep smiling for the sake of others Naruto…Sometimes it’s okay to admit how you’re really feeling...”

“Where is this coming from?” Naruto asks, still smiling, although his voice is wavering.

“You probably don’t remember but you didn’t come home last night. Hinata was worried and came into the studio at 2 in the morning. I had to search all over until I found you passed out in a bar in Akihabara…Hinata was worried sick.”

The smile disappears from the blond’s face.

“I didn’t even know you still drank outside social situations,” Gaara starts. “I thought you stopped drinking when you and Hinata started dating?”

“What do you know?! You have it easy. Even if you did get Rin pregnant, you wouldn’t understand my situation Gaara. Sure, your folks may disown you guys, but you’re both talented and smart. Money won’t be an issue for either one of you. Me? I’m not smart enough…I don’t have any special skills…Hinata is smart yeah, she could make it on her own if she didn’t have me to think about…I’m a burden.” He looks down at the floor, “I only laugh and smile for her sake. I don’t want her worrying. You wouldn’t understand at all Gaara.”

…

**Hinata**

Smiling to herself, she pulls the hat down on her head before walking out of the room, heading toward the living room.

_Our very own baby. I can’t wait!_

“Na---”

“What do you know?!”

She stops a few feet from the entrance to the living room. Naruto’s usually chipper voice has an edge to it.

“…You have it easy. Even if you did get Rin pregnant, you wouldn’t understand my situation Gaara. Sure your folks may disown you guys, but you’re both talented and smart. Money won’t be an issue for either one of you. Me? I’m not smart enough…I don’t have any special skills…Hinata is smart yeah, she could make it on her own if she didn’t have me to think about…I’m a burden.” he looks down at the floor, “I only laugh and smile for her sake. I don’t want her worrying. You wouldn’t understand at all Gaara.”

_A burden?!_

“Naruto,” she hears herself say as she walks into the living room.

The blond looks up, a bright smile plastered on his face.

_His eyes aren’t smiling._

She extends her hand, “Let’s go…We don’t want to be late.”

“Right,” he nods, taking her hand, “See you later man,” he mutters, barely glancing at Gaara.

They walk in silence until they are in the hallway.

“That’s a cute hat,” Naruto says with a toothy grin, poking at the pastel pink hat that sits atop her head.

Hinata smiles and blushes, “D-do you really mean that?” she asks quietly.

Naruto chuckles, wrapping his arms around her shoulder, “I’m guessing you made it?”

She nods quietly.

“You should make me one so we can match, then when the baby comes, you should make him one and then all three of us will be matching,” he says excitedly.

Hinata giggles, “How do you know the baby is a boy?”

“Are you kidding me Hinata?! Of course our baby is a boy!” he says loudly as they walk out of the building.

“I think we might have a girl,” she shoots back, a smile on her face.

“I know it’s a boy Hinata.”

“What makes you so certain?”

“Trust me, a man knows.”

“I’ll race you to the car,” Hinata says before running down the stairs and across the lot.

“Hey no fair!!!” Naruto calls out running after her.

He instantly catches up to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly and picking her up.

Cheeks flushes, she giggles uncontrollably.

“I won!” he says, putting her down.

“You cheated,” she breathes, her cheeks still flushed.

“Did not,” he murmurs, pulling her to him. Smiling, he gently lifts her chin. His lips touch hers softly. Naruto goes to move back but she places her hand on the side of his face, kissing him again. He wraps his arms around her waist, breaking the kiss. Naruto takes in a deep breath, burying his face in her hair.

“I love you so much Hinata,” he murmurs, his voice shaking. “I promise…No matter what it takes, no matter what I have to do, I’ll take care of you and our baby.”

 


	4. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It’s been over a year since I last updated. This chapter will be on the short side until I can gather my thoughts and get used to doing this. Hope you enjoy reading it though. Feedback is always greatly appreciated.

**Chapter 4: Lucky**

**Naruto**

“Miss Hyuga?”

Naruto and Hinata both look up. Standing over them is a smiling, middle-aged nurse.

“Y-Yes?” Hinata stammers.

“The doctor is ready for you,” she says gently.

Hinata stands up, grasping Naruto’s hand tightly. Unsure of himself, the blond shuffles nervously.

“I…Is it okay for me to come along?” Naruto asks, avoiding looking at the nurse.

She lets out a small chuckle, “Of course it is…It’s your baby too.”

…

“So, Miss Hyuga,” the greying doctor says, not looking up from his clipboard, “Our tests have confirmed that you are in fact pregnant…. You’re not that pregnant though, only about two and a half months.” He lets out a sigh, finally putting his clipboard down. “So, where do we go from here?”

Hinata stiffens, “what do you mean?”

The doctor looks away from her, “Well, you may not know this, but a few years back, this hospital was destroyed in an earthquake.  We had no means of repairing and would have shut down if it wasn’t for a _very_ generous donation made by the…. umm” he exhales, finally looking her dead in the eyes.

“A donation made by your father. As such, we are indebted to him.”

Naruto opens his mouth to argue, but before he can even say anything, Hinata is rushing out of the room. The sound of her heels echoes down the hallway before fading away.

Groaning, the blond rushes after her.

…

“What was that about?” Naruto asks gently, standing above Hinata. Her eyes are closed; her cheek is pressed against the door of his car.

She opens one eye, but says nothing.

“Hinata…Babe, what’s wrong?” he goes to wrap his arms around her but flinches away in pain. He clutches his cheek in pain, confusion written all over his face.

Her eyes widen. “Naruto….” She whispers, her voice shaking. Hinata stares down at her shaking hand. She lets out a small moan, her hand covering her mouth as the sobs begin to rise.

“It’s okay,” he murmurs, instantly pulling her to him. Naruto grasps either side of her face, kissing her forehead tenderly. “You had a long night, worrying about me. How about we go get something to eat to get our minds off of this for a while?”

She manages a small smile.

…

“It has been far too long!!!!” Naruto screams as the bowl of ramen is set in front of him. He watches Hinata’s eyes widen with pleasure as a larger bowl is set before her.

“I---I don’t think I can eat all this Naruto,” she whispers, a distressed look crossing her face.

Her stomach growls loudly, causing her to blush deeply.

“You sure about that?” Naruto teases.

She laughs, shyly at first. They grow more and more heartfelt as her cheeks light up in delight. Naruto smiles, the sound of her laughter warming his entire body up.

“Damn, I love you,” he hears himself say.

Hinata stops laughing abruptly and looks at him, a strange look on her face.

“Did I say something wrong?” he asks, concerned.

She shakes her head no and begins to silently eat her food.

Naruto watches her as she hungrily devours the bowl of ramen.

…

_How did I get so lucky?_

He gently strokes her smooth cheek. Naruto watches her chest rise and fall with each steady breath she takes.

_My Hinata. What did a princess like you see in a nobody like me?_

Smiling, he walks into the bathroom. He catches his reflection in the mirror.

_I look better than I did 5 years ago… but I look like shit right now._

He removes his shirt and gazes at his bare chest.

_Nice, lean and muscular._

Naruto feels a pair of arms wrap around his chest. A soft kiss graces his back, warming him up.

“Come to bed Naruto,” Hinata whispers sleepily.

Grinning, the blond turns around and wraps his arms around his petite girlfriend, picking her up.

He walks the short distance to the bedroom and delicately places her under the sheets before sliding in with her. She wraps her arms around him and in a matter of moments is back asleep.

_How did I get so lucky?_


End file.
